


Rebirth

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beats being a zombie, she tells him.</p>
<p>(AU in which Elijah finds Jenna alive after Esther's attempt to kill her children.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for autvd on livejournal for the prompt: Jenna waking up on her grave and Elijah being the one to find her after he left in 'All My Children', and taking her to one of his various homes and helping her slowly adjust to being alive again.

At first, she doesn’t think; she only feels. She feels her own newfound strength as she digs her way out of her grave. She feels her raw and bloodied fingers heal repeatedly. She feels the blood mix with the soil.  
  
She reaches the surface and _breathes_. She feels free, new, and _hungry_.  
  
Jenna wanders around slowly. Maybe it is a side effect of being dead, maybe she is just so broken now that she cannot function properly—she’s not thinking enough to figure it out.  
  
Later, she’ll be thankful that he found her before she could cause hysteria in town.  
  
-x-  
  
He takes her to the French countryside.  
  
“I own a plot of land there,” he told her on the plane. “We’ll lay low there while I figure out what happened.” She died after all—he even told her he saw the body.  
  
He doesn’t tell her he has a _mansion_ on his plot of land. She figures it would be a vacation if not for the little blood problem.  
  
Apparently, after being killed in a sacrifice as a vampire, she somehow managed to dig her way out of her grave as a vampire.  
  
Beats being a zombie, she tells him.  
  
-x-  
  
He gets her daylight ring a when he notices the way she glances longingly out the windows during the day. She _smiles_ for the first time since being dead when she puts it on.  
  
She spends little time indoors during the day after that. Sometimes, she gets Elijah to accompany her.  
  
Without fail, he turns these outings into lessons. He teaches her how to listen—more importantly, how to _not_ —and how to hunt. She started with animals. Not for practical application, he told her, but for practice.  
  
When she can feed without killing, he takes her to the city.  
  
-x-  
  
She practices compulsion when dining with him at restaurants. She tells him it’s wrong and is surprised when he agrees, but he also tells her that practical application is most effective.  
  
She asks him if he was ever a teacher or professor during his exceedingly long life.  
  
He throws his head back and laughs but never answers the question.  
  
After drinking from the glass of water she compelled the waitress to bring her, she asks if he was ever really a writer like he lead her to believe.  
  
He nods. “But I will never tell you the titles,” he answers.  
  
-x-  
  
It all becomes real when he tells her they must go back. Being so far away from everything, she has forgotten the circumstances that led her to this.  
  
She remembers that he was trying to figure out the why of it and asks if he knows.  
  
He tells her of his mother and her plan to make him and his siblings human so they could be killed. She was an unintended side effect—he is not sure why. She decides it doesn’t matter.  
  
No one knows she’s alive yet, she finds herself thinking on the plane; no one but him.


End file.
